


Made For Loving You Baby

by ShadowAssassinz



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: OverBoss and Gage have a bond, even if they don't like talking about it often. They trust each other but trust always comes at a price.





	1. Trust

’’What. The. Fuck’’

’’Boss?! Ya’ mind knocking?!’’

‘’Not if it’s my own fucking quarters’’

‘’Right, Shit, I’m sorry Boss’’

‘’Boss? You taking orders from some kid now Gage?’’

‘’It ain’t like that’’

‘’The fuck you just say?’’

‘’Woah! Boss relax she didn’t mean nothing by it’’

‘’The hell I didn’t’’

‘’Take your chem whore and get the fuck out Gage!’’

‘’Jealous bitch?’’

‘’Jenni don’t-‘’

‘’You know what? Just fucking stay. I’m outta here’’

‘’Boss wait! Fuck…’’

Gage scrambled for his pants and almost tripped over his own feet as he tried his best to pull them up and walk at the same time.

‘’Gage what the hell? You’re just gonna leave me here?!’’

‘’J- just grab your shit n’ meet me at the bar. I gotta fix this’’

 

It took what felt like an eternity before the damn elevator finally arrived and he was able to get in it. She was already half through the park, he knew it. He had seen how fast she could storm off if she was pissed off enough and this time she was just about ready to kill someone… more than usual that is.

His heart was pumping wildly in his chest and for the first time since all that bullshit with Connor he was scared. Sure Colter had been fucking crazy when he got pissed off, killing and hurting anyone or anything that got in his way but things were different with-

It hit him like a fucking brick wall, he didn’t know what to call her besides Boss, he never even took the fucking time to ask something as simple as that and now she was mad as hell roaming either Nuka World or heading back to the commonwealth. He couldn’t let her turn out like Colter but have her just skip out wasn’t an option either, he had to find her – fast.

The elevator stopped and he rushed out half running hoping that she’d end up just standing outside having a smoke or bashing some Disciples head in for staring at her ass. His gut twisted when she was nowhere to be found, he had to figure out just where the hell she would have gone and that was fast.

‘’Hey Gage’’

Gage – startled to all hell – turned around to see Savoy lighting a cigarette and blowing out smoke towards the sky.

‘’Savoy’’

Gage greeted, it wasn’t a secret that the Boss wasn’t a _fan_ of the Disciples (considering the fact that she could be quite brutal and had a… _thing_ for knifes and blades) it was a bit of a surprise. What was even more surprising though was the fact that she got rather well along with Savoy – to put it simply Gage didn’t like it. He never knew what was going on inside that guys head and trying to read it from his expression was a waste of time even when he wasn’t wearing that ridiculous mask.

‘’You lookin’ for OB?’’

‘’Yeah, you seen her?’’

He took another drag of his cigarette before exhaling the smoke away from Gages face like he was considering if he should tell him or not.

‘’Yeah, I saw her. She was heading towards that old gas station, pissed as hell too. What did you do?’’

Gage wanted to snap at him for just assuming it was him but seeing as it actually was he just sighed.

‘’Brought a guest up to her quarters, got a bit. . . carried away’’

Savoy snorted and choked on some smoke.

‘’Yeah, if I caught you in my bed with your pants around your ankles I’d be mad too, would probably just kill you though so you might want to look out’’

‘’Yeah well she ain’t some blood thirsty savage’’

‘’If you say so. You better hurry up before she actually decides to go after you’’

‘’Ya, thanks for the help.’’

\--

Gage stopped in front of the old Red Rocket station his hand hovering in front of the door, he had to give her props she knew what she was doing. The entire station had been secured with Turrets and a huge fence surrounding the entire station. She had built a foundation on the roof and another floor with a bedroom and more. Although the three gangs had helped build the place it was hers and they knew not to invade her privacy.

Gage didn’t know what to expect, last person who just barged in had ended up with a broken arm and pissed himself when she had pulled out her blade. And she hadn’t even been mad at the time just asserting her dominance. At least that’s what Mason had called it.

She wasn’t ever mean to Gage if anything she was nicer to him than anyone else, he saw her as a friend sure but was often reminded that no matter age or height she was the Over Boss and wasn’t afraid to show it. She was just never mean or hostile towards him.

‘’Fuck it’’

He mumbled and slid the door open, he waited a second to see if she would have been there to greet him with a knee to the gut but she was nowhere to be found. He closed the door behind him and headed for the upstairs ‘’bedroom’’ and sure enough she was sitting at her desk staring at a cigarette box.

‘’Hey Boss… You okay?’’

No answer.

‘’You worried me there, thought ya’ might have just skipped out on us – headed back to the commonwealth’’  

No answer.

‘’Shit… Boss I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t hav-‘’

‘’You could do better’’

Gage was taken a back and had to convince himself he had actually just heard her say that.

‘’Ain’t like I’m planning on settling down with her or anything we were just fucking’’

‘’In my bed.’’

‘’Now come on Boss, how many times I gotta tell ya’ I’m sorry?’’

He sighed and sat down on a couch in front of the bed. How she managed to get such a clean mattress he’d never know.

‘’What’s this all about Boss?’’

‘’You fucking in my bed’’

‘’I ain’t talking about that! How come you ain’t yelling at me, throwing shit hell I’ve seen you snap at people for just staring at ya’ for too long’’

‘’Your point?’’

‘’Where is the anger? Why is it never directed towards me?’’

She went quiet again reaching for the box of cigarettes and pulling one out, she placed it in between her lips and turned to him. Gage couldn’t help but chuckle she never brought her own lighter. He got up and walked up to her flipping out his lighter and placing it in front of her.

‘’Would you believe me if I said I respect you?’’

‘’No’’

He grinned and she just rolled her eyes taking a drag from the stick in between her lips.

‘’What If I told you I can relate to you’’

She held up the box and he pulled out his own cigarette lighting it and taking a drag himself.

‘’How so?’’

‘’A lot of ways. I Hate being the center of attention, always has. Hate how easily i get attached… I trust people and they end up stabbing me in the back’’

‘’Ya, people don’t often deserve trust’’

‘’No I’m serious the bastard actually stabbed me before he ran out with a bag full of my caps and my finest Bourbon’’

He snorted and shook his head, he missed that one-sided smile she had.

‘’I trust you.’’

He stopped smiling and looked up at her, her tone had changed and she was staring at him now all amusement wiped off her face.

‘’I- uh… Trust ya’ too Boss-‘’

‘’Don’t- don’t say it unless you mean it Gage. I just wanted you to know that I know what it feels like, and that I really do trust you’’

She took a last drag before she put it out and exhaled the smoke through her nose.

‘’No need for an answer now or ever i-‘’

‘’I trust ya’ Boss. I really do’’

She looked him in the eyes again and smiled, her eyes looking strangely beautiful in the dim light.

‘’Now can we be done with all this emotional shit?’’

Gage laughed nervously, truth be told he did find her beautiful, her eyes her hair her skin, everything. He remembers the time he had to help her clean a gash on her cheek and he got to slide his thumb over her cheek.

God damn if that wasn’t the smoothest skin he’d ever felt under his fingers, he was no stranger to women or the way their skin felt under his touch but never had he felt such warm and smooth skin. Weird as hell that he was even thinking about this shit.

‘’Gage how fucking long has it been for you’’

‘’I- What?’’

‘’You can’t sit quietly for a few minutes before you’re all flustered’’

‘’I ain’t thinking about fuckin’ Boss!’’

‘’Mhm… You should get back to that lovely **_old_** lady before she runs off’’

‘’I only paid for an hour anyways’’

‘’Jesus H Christ Gage you **_paid_** for her old ass?!’’

He groaned loudly with a look of defeat across his face, yup she was back to normal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. One Stupid Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (UPDATE!: Edited the chapter :D now a lot easier to get through ^^)   
> After math of the night prior, Jenni is an idiot, gage isn't drunk and the Boss takes a liking to a new member of the gang.

The boss was many things, fearless but not stupidly so, stubborn (stupidly so), smart, loyal and charismatic. When she walked in to a room two possible things could happen; the room either shine up with laughter and enjoyment - or - the room falls dead silent, people avoid looking at her at all cost and the tension could be cut with a fucking knife.

In fact one of the funniest fucking things Gage had ever seen was when one of the newbies got so scared shitless when he had mistaken her for someone else and grabbed her ass, that he almost pissed himself.

Today was one of those silent days though. The boss had forgiven Gage for the ‘’incident’’ the night prior and Jenni had been  _calmly_  escorted out of the park… in her underwear… with a pipe pistol… and  _three_  bullets.

\--

‘’Where the  **fuck** have you been, shithead?!’’

‘’Jenni calm the hell down will ya? I just got the boss to calm the fuck’ down’’

‘’Like i give a shit what she thinks, you owe me a good time sugar and I ain’t leaving without my money’’

 

Her hands slid around his neck in an almost snake like motion and her sour menthol breath sent shivers down his spine. Fuck - okay so the day before he might have been drunk… hell the lights might have helped a bit. He made up excuse after excuse to get away from the most likely cause. The boss.

Gage hadn’t seen her for a long while ‘’ _Gonna head back to the commonwealth and catch up with some friends’’_ she had said before she waved him off with a wink and a smile, he stood there like some god damn chump staring as the monorail as it left the station.

Afterwards he had gotten so piss drunk that the thought of this being the last fuckin’ time he sees her was the only thing on his mind. It went from ‘’what if something sneaks up on her and he’s not there to have her back?’’ Nah the boss is strong… what if her good ol’ pals decide they don’t want her to go back… fuck what if they convince her to stay. Force her- maybe she won’t come back not because someone convinced her but because she didn’t want to.

Every fucked-up scenario just made him take another swing of the Bosses whiskey, he’d replace it before she noticed, no big deal. The next day went off easily enough, obviously the gangs didn’t like the fact that Gage had  _let_  her leave and he had to make it pretty fucking clear that he didn’t  _let_  her do anything! She was the Over Boss if she decides she wants to head out and dance in radioactive rain while wearing a cowboy hat and singing ‘’The Wanderer’’ that’s what the fuck she’d do!

Days passed and not a word from her, week one was the hardest. he tried doing work -anything to stop thinking about what she was doing, if she was okay, if she needed help if…she had ditched him too. He felt like some love-struck idiot. After the third week he felt like a fuckin’ dumbass, he’d let her slipped through his god damn fingers and the gangs were once again at each other’s throat.

So he had decided on getting drunk, we’re talking piss drunk and then he had bumped in to Jenni, skinny and chem ridden, blonde hair that felt oily to the touch. She was perfect, she looked nothing like the boss, she smelled nothing like her, didn’t talk or walk like her either. All he had to do was get her back to the mountain in to his room and…  _nah._ Fuck that.

If the Boss was going to fuck him over then he’d at least have a good last fuck (not that the gangs where going to let him live for long), he was going to fuck some stranger in her fluffy white bed, stain the sheets and he had half a mind to wipe off the spunk on her pillow just as an extra insult.

And there he had been, his pants around his ankles and his hand down his underwear fisting at his cock desperately trying to get him hard enough that he could stick it in. He swore more times that night than he had ever in his life. He fucking couldn’t… it was pathetic!

Suddenly the door had slammed open and there she stood, in all of her fuckin’ glory. Her dark brown eyes glaring through him, her jaw tensing and her lips parting. Her eyes had narrowed so dangerously he felt himself twitch in his own hand. Her braid swung to the side when she stomped towards them and then the curses came.

All of it happened so fast and the only thing he wanted to do was smile… she was there, she was right fuckin’ there! She hadn’t left him! She was-

She was  _ **pissed**_.

\--

‘’Gage you paying’ attention or what?!’’

Fuck her voice pissed him off…

 

‘’I don’t owe you shit! You got your money so take your chem ridden ass somewhere else’’

Just then the Boss walked through the door with a sudden swagger in her walk, she smiled and everything was good and jolly! Until her eyes fell on Jenni… The bar went quiet real fast and all heads turned to the chem whore.

The Boss looked calm though, she wore her normal bored expression as she easily strode up to the bar and ordered a beer. She looked Jenni over from head to toe before eyeing Gage, Gage just rolled his eyes with a ‘’ I dunno what I was thinking‘’ shrug.

 

‘’So… we didn’t really get a chance to-‘’

 

Jenni – before anyone had the chance to react – grabbed the beer the Boss had ordered and smacked the boss over the head with it. The barkeep gaped and just stood there while chairs scattered across the room when a few of the gang members got up ready to shoot her on sight. But the Boss held up her hand, her head turned to the side due to the force of the hit, she looked at Jenni who was bent back gasping for air, Gages hand tightly wrapped around her throat. He reached for the boss but she waved him off.

The Boss chuckled. Fuckin’ chuckled! The blood on the side of the her head started dripping down her cheek and if Gages hands weren’t busy choking the life out of the whore in front of him he’d hand her a rag.

‘’Well… that was pretty fuckin’ rude’’

The smirk on her face actually showed amusement before she tapped Gage on the arm, Jenni had at this point gone from pale to red to blue before she almost passed out. Gage let her go and she gasped so loudly he had to dodge her flailing arms.

‘’You wanna tell me just what the hell would make you do something so stupid?’’

 

‘’Felt like it’’ Jennis laughter was interrupted by hollow coughs as she held on to her throat.

 

‘’Oh…’’ the Boss scoffed and smiled again, but it wasn’t the same smile. No, this smile showed no amusement, no enjoyment.

 

‘’Well I’ll tell you what – since we’re apparently doing whatever the fuck we feel like-’’

 

She grabbed Jenni by her hair and pulled her towards the exit not caring who she bumped in to not even sparing a glance at anyone she passed. She threw Jenni out face first on to the ground before she pounced her and held her down face first against the dirt.

The Boss pulled out her Throatslicer and swiftly cut through Jennis shirt, she tore it all the way off and growled against the back of her head. By now quite a crowd had gathered, some Disciples whistling and whispering among themselves.  

 

‘’What’s stopping me from cuffing your skinny ass out here and letting anyone do whatever the fuck they want with you. Hm?’’

 

Jenni cried out struggling against her grasp, she cried out for Gage to help her and he simply shook his head in annoyance.

 

‘’I asked you a fucking question’’

 

‘’I- i don’t know!’’

 

‘’You think I want my guys catching whatever the fuck it is you’re walking around with?’’

 

The Boss got off her and kicked her to the side with surprisingly little force.

 

‘’Send her out in the waste with as little clothes as possible, the weakest fucking gun and three bullets. Should last you long enough that you either pull the trigger yourself or find something that does it for you’’

 

With that she turned around only to be met by a very eager Jason, the newest Pack member. Why the hell they picked him to  _serve_  the Boss Gage would never understand nor did he care, the boy was eager enough to follow orders and smart enough to know when to back the fuck off.

 

‘’Jason-‘’

 

‘’Here Boss’’

 

Jason handed her a wet rag and she smiled at him, the anger gone replaced by a sheepish grin.

 

‘’Thanks kiddo. Gage meet me at the top? Gotta exchange some words. Jason come with me’’

 

The kid eagerly nodded and followed the boss as she made her way towards the mountain. Gage turned towards the gate where some Disciples where dragging Jenni out through the gate. There was no one else to blame for this but him. He’d have to take a punishment, he knew it, the boss knew it and the other gangs knew it. But what was in store for him…only the Boss knew that.

 


	3. A Pleasant Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gage ones again dodges a bullet when it comes to the Boss and the fact that she's so forgiving bothers him.

Her "office" was dead silent. Calling it a mere office was a joke as it was a huge room divided in sections, an office area, a kitchen, bathroom, workstations and more.

It was usually a bad sign because if she wasn't in her office or any of the other surrounding areas it meant that she was either in the bar or her bedroom. More privacy, more of a secluded and quiet place.

Tons of scenarios went through Gages head. Maybe she'd be stylish with it and blow his brains out in front of everyone in the park, or hang him by his balls from the elevator going up to the bar. The last scenario made him fucking shudder and he ran a hand over his crotch at the mere thought.

He knocked on the door once and waited. When he finally heard a faint "come in" he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

She sat at the bar with a bottle of Nuka Cola in one hand and a wet rag held against her head in the other.

Jason stood next to her, he had just finished cleaning her wound when Gage had walked in.

"Oh hey Gage!"

The kid was way too eager and energetic in a none "i just shot a bunch of phsyco and whiskey in my veins let's do this!" Kind of way - which was how most raiders act.

Maybe that was why the boss grew attached to the kid, made sure he had it good - took him under her wing in a way.

"Hey Jason. Boss"

He greeted her with a nod but when she barely glanced at him before nodding towards one of the bar stools he felt his gut twist. He could ramble out at least fifteen reasons why she shouldn't castrate him and feed his balls to some of the former pit dogs but no words really made it past his lips. He had fucked up, he wasn't going to try and talk his way out of it in fact that would probably pissed the Boss off even more. She wasn't no fucking idiot.

Jason who had watched the whole awkward and silent thing unfold swallowed hard before he walked behind the Boss putting some of the medical supplies back.

"So... Boss is there anything else you need?"

The kid sounded too eager. It was noticeable that he liked her, not just as the Boss but as the woman she was. She might not be so obvious about her assets but it wasn't hard noticing her body. She had a pair of amazing fuckin' tits Gage had thought about them bouncing in his face more than once with his hand down his pants. And those hips - holy fuck those hips... put a damn spell on him. She wasn't no skinny princess but she was voluptuous in so many amazing places.

Gage must've been staring because she suddenly slammed her bottle down on the bar startling them both.

"No thank you Jason, why don't you head down to the bar? Get a few beers - on me"

"I could just stay up here and drink"

She smiled that beautiful short smile and shook her head.

"Yeah but that'd mean you wouldn't leave, which unfortunately for us you have to do. So scoot!"

Jason looked sad but admitted defeat by nodding. Gage could have sworn that his shoulders actually sagged a bit and the kicked puppy look he gave her before he left pissed him off.

"Boss listen-"

"Shut up."

It wasn't the words but the tone she used. He closed his mouth and looked down at his hands picking off some dirt and grime that was wedged under his nails.

"I'm not mad at you."

He was so taken a back his eyebrows furred enough for it to hurt.

"Say what now Boss? Now why- why the fuck wouldn't ya be?!"

"Besides the fact that you tried to FUCK a whore in MY bed?"

There was that dangerous tone that screamed "raise your voice at me again and i'll put you in your fucking place"

fuck it shouldn't turn him on like it did...

"Overlooking that, yes"

She smiled at his joke and shrugged.

"As long as you didn't call the bitch on me i don't give a fuck. She did it not you. You're not someone i want to have to worry about Gage and i'd like it to stay that way but stunts like this will eventually make me lose trust in you. And that is something i don't want to happen"

What she said was true and as much of a warning as a statement. If she lost her trust in him there was no fucking way she'd let him   
be her second in command and to be honest besides Jason there wasn't really anyone in the park she could rely on.

Besides that Gage didn't want to lose her trust, didn't want to lose the strange friendship they had.

"I'm sorry Boss, i'll make sure it don't happen' again"

"I hope so. Now i'd like your help with something"

Gage - surprised at how quickly she'd changed the subject - nodded and leaned forward against the bar looking at her.

"Mason wants to have this little meeting regarding me taking in Jason and to be honest i wasn't feeling like it before i got a bottle smashed against my head"

"I'll get it over with for ya Boss"

"Awesome, head over now and see what he wants then get back here"

Gage gave her a quick smile and a nod before heading towards the exit and down with the elevator. The whole walk back to Masons had him lost in thought. He was happy the Boss was so forgiving but at the same time it fucked with him... bad.

She wasn't suppose to be good with it, if she'd been Colter Gage would have been hanging by his guts by now in front of the parks gate. Alright so she wasn't as bad as Colter in some ways but that didn't mean she was weak either.

"Fuckin' hell..."

Gage walked through Masons gate and past the cages, surprisingly he wasn't sitting on his throne but Gage was directed towards the back of a building.

At the very end was a rather fancy looking bedroom with a desk a table and couch and a radio. Mason was sitting on the couch with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Gage! Gotta admit i was expecting the Boss right up untill she got her head bashed in"

"It wasn't tha' bad"

Mason hummed and patted the seat next to him. Gage reluctantly sat down besides him, he just wanted to get this over with.

"So Boss tells me you wanted to talk about Jason?"

Gage helped himself to a glass of whiskey but barely got it on his tongue before he was choking and coughing in shock at what Mason had to say.

"Why hasn't she fucked him yet?"

"Why the fuck should she?!"

"Woah there! Try n keep the jealousy at a medium at least!"

Gage scowled

"I ain't jealous cuz i ain't got nothin' to be jealous about!"

"Uh huh"

Mason was getting on his god damn nerves.

"That why y'all sent him over? As some kind of fuck toy?"

"I prefer the term stress reliever. But ascetically... yeah"

Mason ran his fingers against his beard a few times smiling to himself.

"You know why i sent him? Why i didn't send some brute or one of my Betas?"

Gage shrugged and downed the glass of whiskey.

Mason chuckled and poured him another glass.

"You see the Boss - believe it or not - is a classic female Alpha"

Gage sighed loudly. Here it comes again yet another one of Masons bullshit stories that revolves around ranks and bullshittery.

"You sigh but you don't fucking know Gage. And you're too stupid to listen"

Mason pointed an accusing finger at Gage and he actually considered shooting him. Instead he sighed in defeat and nodded.

Mason cleared his throat and glared at Gage.

"As i was fuckin' saying! She's an classic female Alpha, it's noticeable in her personality not actual status. No matter what she ain't gonna let just anyone get with her. Gotta be dominant but not threaten her position as Over Boss. That's why i sent Jason"

"Why the fuck would you send him he ain't got a single dominant bone in his body! Hell his balls prolly haven't even dropped yet!"

"Exactly! The Boss never has to fear him fucking her over... or just fucking her"

Gage was confused. He downed the other glass of whiskey and sighed loudly.

"Well that's all good and well but how does this benefit us?"

Mason chuckled and glanced over his shoulder at Gage.

"It'll calm her down. Make sure she doesn't make decisions with pent up anger and frustration n all that shit"

"Annnd you want me involved because? Seems to me if this whole lil' plan of yers' works out she'll put y'all in her favor. Although if it don't work out well hell! Wouldn't it be nice to have someone to fuckin' blame..."

Mason rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Yeah maybe that was my plan... but fuck Gage if i wasn't so sure this would work i-"

"So why not go up there yer'self?"

The room grew quiet and Mason didn't look at Gage this time.

"You sent some kid up there, straight in to the death-claw lair and ya' don't even have the balls to admit he's prolly not gonna be comin' back"

"Your point?"

"If ya' think you're draggin' my ass in to this shitfest. You're even more of an idiot that i thought Mason"

"Now listen here you fucking-"

"Nah. Boss just wanted me to hear ya' out then head back. Good luck on this lil fantasy plan of yours Mason!"

Gage got up and nodded before heading out the door. During the walk back to the Bosses quarters he kept thinking about everything Mason said.

Was that really what the Boss needed? Some little fucker that could make her cum so she'd think clear?

Gage scoffed and shook his head as he walked in to the elevator and pressed the button to go up.

"Fuckin' ridiculous bullshit..."

Gage walked out the elevator and stopped right outside her office. His body was frozen in place and his hand tightly squeezed the door handle.

"Ooh fuck yes..."

No fuckin' way...

 


	4. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Been quite a while and i really am sorry about that :) i'll try to upload more

Gage stood there frozen. His closed fist tightened around the knob on the door, something pricked at his brain, something telling him to let go of the knob and never look back - to forget what he'd almost walked in on and just walk away.

But atlas he couldn't, he wanted to turn around and walk away but something inside his chest... or maybe a bit lower forced him to stay still. So he did, he stood there drinking in the delicate and wonderful sounds of the Over boss.

After a while Gage finally forced himself to let go of the knob and was about to turn around when the moans got louder, panting, moaning and the occasional curse made his member throb uncomfortably inside of his tight pants.

The moans had gone from delicate to... he couldn't even thinka word for it... raw? Just pure raw and needy.

He could easily imagine how she would lay splayed out on a bed, her hair a mess around her head, her cheeks burning with arousal and that plump inviting bottom lip between her teeth. Her brown orbs burning through him with desire and her fingers in her hair.

Gage snapped, he knew he shouldn't have but he coulsn't help it, he dropped to his knees as quietly as possible and peeked through the key hole.

A low groan rumbled in his chest at the sight in front of him; the boss leaned back in her office chair, one leg up on the desk and the other spread widely, her torn white dress pulled up a bit as her eager hand dipped below it and forced those sweet moans out of her mouth. Her chest was heaving and she was biting down on her now very swollen bottom lip. The hand that wasn't occupying her lower regions had a tight grip in her hair.

"F- fuck..."

He couldn't deal with it. He could deal with a lot of things but that... this, no. His hand palmed at his hard cock, still trapped in his pants. Fuck if he didn't want to just bust through the door and push the desk aside, shove his cock inside her and make sure the entire park could hear the noises he made her make.

Suddenly she tensed up, uttering a broken "Oh god!" Before she threw her head back and her entire lower half bucked up, it was erratic and a clear "i want more" movement, he wanted to give it to her but was practically glued to the spot, staring at the show that played out in front of him.

Suddenly the elevator stopped on his floor and a loud 'pling' startled him out of his pleasant fantasy, the doors opened and Savoy came walking through them.

Gage just stared up at the man and Savoy actually let out a snort at the sight before him; Gage standing pressed up against the door, his cheeks blossoming and a very clear bulge in his pants.

"Gage."

"Savoy."

"Is the boss in?"

"Uh... yah"

"She busy?"

"...you could say that"

"Ah, okay. Well let her know i stopped by, yeah?"

"Sure thing. Be seein'yah"

"Later. Oh and you might wanna take care of that before heading inside, just saying"

"Uh...yah, c- could you just get the hell out and never mention this to anyone... ever?"

Savoy nodded and turned back towards the elevator, just as fast as he'd shown up he was now gone.

By now his cock had calmed down a bit, enough so that he could walk without actually being in pain. The doors opened and he turned only to be face to face with the Boss.

"Oh! Fucking hell Gage! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry Boss, was just gonna stop by to tell you i- i uh, spoke to Mason"

"Anything i should know?"

Yes

"Nah, nothing interesting really"

You're a fucking liar Porter Gage.

He thought and gave a quick smile towards her before turning around.

"I'm gonna take a nap"

"Okay"

She shrugged and headed towards the kitchen.

He had lied to her... like a fucking coward and for what? To spare her the embarrassment? To spare Mason's life- no, he sure as shit could happily watch Mason die.

Gage kicked open the door to his room and fell down on the near by bed.

What the fuck was he gonna do now?!


End file.
